psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Delgado
￼Delgado jest suczką rasy Owczarek Niemiecki. Jest policjantką, policjantką górską i czasem piratką. ￼Umaszczenie Delgado jest typowe dla owczarka niemieckiego. Ma zielone oczy i nosi czarną o różę z kolcami. Często musi "chować"swoe kly aby nadmiernie jej nie wystawaly. ￼Delgado na początku jest nieco chamska. Nie lubi wywyższania się. Jest odważna i agresywna. Jest typową Chłopczycą i twardzielką. Jednak co do przyjaciół jest wierna i lojalna. Mogłaby za nich wskoczyć w ogień. Suczka jest dynamiczna i bardzo niecierpliwa. Dąży do celu i nigdy się nie poddaje. Jest bardzo waleczna. Jej charakter jest trudno opisać. Jest bezlitosna. ￼Delgado co ciekawe nie ma węchu przez pewien wypadek. Nikomu jednak o tym nie mówi i umie bez niego pracować. Suczka za to ma (powiedzmy) wystrojem inne zmysły. Jest również niezwykle szybka i silna. Suczka jest zwinny i umie wysoko skakać i biec z dużą prędkością na długim dystansie. Nigdy nie przegrała walki. Jest najsilniejsza z całego psiego patrolu. Od Danger, Valki, Tetradi itd. też. Jest najsilniejsza i najszybsza w pp jak i w calym mieście przez umiejętności odziedziczone po ojcu. ￼Regularny: Czarna kamizelka, czarny plecak i czarna czapka policyjna Air Pup: Czarna kamizelka, kask i plecak z wstawkami błękitu Jungle Pup: Kamizelka i czapka z daszkiem w kolorze czarnego moro Mission paw: Czarna kamizelka że świecącymi wstawkami błękitu Seagate Patrol: Czapka założona tył na przód, kamizelka, plecak koloru czarno - błękitnym ea Patrol (do nurkowania : Kask, plecak, kamizelka koloru czarno błękitnego ￼Sea Patrol (piraci : Czarna, sznurowana kamizelka i koszula, kapelusz piracki a pod nim chusta Kiedy się urodzila, jej rodzice nie byli pewni czy jest psem czy wampirem. Okzazalo się że jest w 85% wampirem. Odziedziczyla po ojcu praktycznie wszystkie moce : superszybkość, supersile, wyczyszczanie pamięci i jeszcze parę innych. Nie odziedziczyla lub jeszcze nie odkryla nieśmiertelności. Byla kochana, lecz fakt dużuch klów budzil lęk i niepewność w innych psach. Nauczyla się je chować. W tedy wygląda jak normakny pies, jedynie gdy czuje krew, lub ma na nią wielką ochotę, ma je na wierzchu. Ale wróćmy do przeszlości # Walki # Niebezpieczeństwo # Adrenalinę # Ćwiczenia w terenie # Ryzyko # Mody # Sukienek # Makijażu # Nudy # Walki # Piłka nożna # Surfing # Snowboarding # Jazda na deskorolce * Wersja Angielska - * Wersja Polska-Kayah # ￼Imię Delgano to tak naprawdę imię dla psa, nie dla suczki # Gdy ktoś ją widzi pierwszy raz, myśli że jest modelką # Jest najsilniejszym pieskiem z całej Zatoki Przygód. Od Danger, , West, Valki, Tetradi itd. też # Jest najszybszym owczarkiem niemieckim. # Ma najsilniejsze szczęki # Nie ma węchu przez pewien wypadek. Do tej pory nikt się nie dowiedział nawet Ryder. # ￼Jej ojciec jest wampirem, a matka była zwykłym psem (proszę o nie kopiowanie) # ￼ma wszystkie moce wampira oprócz nieśmiertelności # Oprócz jej rodziców nikt nie wie że jest pół wampirem # Na Halloween staje się 100% wampirem # Gdy jest bardzo zla jej oczy stają si czerwone # Dużo piesków sądzi że są tak samo silne jak ona, jednak to nie logiczne i nie realne, gdyż jako wampir posiada super-siłe i super-szybkoś # # # Delgado.png 1517691019163.png|Śliczny rysunek Narysowane przez Puppy 1517729433181.png 1517732549960.png|Na misje sketch-1517772344213.png|Śliczny rysunek narysowany przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER. Ilustracja do opowiadania ,,Sylwester Piesków". sketch-1518421925916.png Sketch-1519032579016.png|Narysowane przez Karma 1200 Nicolas ojć beast.png|narysowane przez zuma the girl sketch1520356510485.png Pups_got_Talent_tittle_card.PNG|piękny rysunek narysowany przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Okładka do opowiadania ,,Pieski i pokaz talentów" Dilara and Delgado.png Dilara with Delgado and ballons.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest z okazji urodzin Julczydlo1 Werix Flurr Shiraz Martine Delgado Dilara and Patty christmas Gift.jpg|Z okazi świąt :3 Delgado in secondary miss of XXI century outfit.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. W stroju drugiej miss XXI wieku. Delgado and Dilara celebrating Delgdo s birthday Julczydlo1 s birthday special.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER, z okazji urodzin. Patty Dilara Martine Delgado Kirse Avalon Honey Werix Shiraz and Flurr Halloween 2019 special.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER z okazji Halloween Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Policjanci Kategoria:Owczarek niemiecki Kategoria:Suczka __BEZSPISU__